


Existence

by Jemlela



Category: NCIS
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemlela/pseuds/Jemlela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is hurting over hearing his father in a news interview claiming that he doesn't exist. Can the team figure out what is wrong and help him through it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existence

Tony walked into his empty apartment after a long day at work. To make the day worse it had been raining all day and their crime scene had been rained out so there evidence has been contaminated. Abby will sure have her work cut out for tomorrow. He took the pizza he had gotten last night for dinner out of the refrigerator. All he really wanted to do is go to sleep.

Tony decided to turn on the news as he ate his pizza.

So we are back with the biggest business Tycoon out of Long Island, Anthony DiNozzo Senior." The news caster announced.

Tony rolled his eyes, what a way to make this day worse. He should have just turned it off.

"So Mr. DiNozzo, do you have any children?"

"No, I'm afraid that I was never blessed with any children."

"That is a shame?"

"Yes it is; I would have loved to have a son. Someone who could carry on my name and run the family business. But it was never in the cards for me."

"Thank You for joining us tonight."

Tony was shocked he couldn't believe what he heard. The guy had a son; one he never wanted, but a son nevertheless. He denied that Tony even existed. Tony look disgusted at the piece of pizza. Tony tossed the whole pizza in the garbage and went to bed. His night was plagued with horrible dreams. It is one thing to pretend that his son didn't exist, but to go on television and tell the world that he didn't exist hurt more than he even thought was possible.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Tony went for a run. He didn't care that it was still raining hard. Running gives him a chance to think and after last night he really needs to think. Tony ran for 30 minutes before returning home to get ready for work. He usually runs for longer, but it was raining too hard, he couldn't see 2 feet in front of his face. He walked in to his apartment wet and cold. A long hot shower warmed him up a bit, but he still hasn't figured out what to do.

Tony walked into the Navy Yard; he couldn't get his mask up. That stupid announcement on the news last night shattered his mask. Now he has to face the team without it. He knows one thing for sure; this is going to be one hell of a day. He would resign and move on, except he has no place to go.

Tony sat down at his desk and turned his computer on. No one had arrived. It should be at least an hour before Gibbs comes to work. Maybe in that time period he can get his mask back up; but every time he tries he just keeps his father's words in his head denying his existence. He always knew that his father could throw him away, who's to say Gibbs won't do the same thing. He never believed it before, but now he isn't so sure. Before last night he existed.

Gibbs came in and went straight to Vance's office without even stopping off in the bullpen. Ziva and McGee came to work; they were surprised that Tony was at work before them. He didn't look up when they walked in, he didn't even acknowledge them.

"Morning Tony." Ziva said

"Morning." McGee added.

"Morning." Tony answered never taking his eyes off the computer.

Ziva and McGee shared a look before sitting at their own desk.

"So Tony have you found any leads yet?" McGee asked.

"Yes, possibly. Agent McGee if you can get into Sergeant Jacobs financials, we may find a reason as to why he was killed." Tony answered in a monotone voice.

McGee wonders why he called him so formal, but he decided to ignore it for now and do what he asked. He found evidence of embezzlement. He looked over at Tony. He was so serious, no smiles, no jokes, no laughing. McGee decided to go downstairs and talk to Abby, maybe she knows what is going on with Tony.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGee walked into Abby's lab. Her music was blaring. He walked up to the stereo to turn it off so that she will hear him. McGee hit the off button on the stereo. Abby didn't notice as she was up to her eyeballs in evidence from yesterday's crime scene.

"Hey, I was listening to that." Abby yelled.

"I need to talk to you."

"Talk! Look around you; I don't have time to talk." Abby yelled.

"It's Tony; something is going on with him."

Abby's interest was immediately peeked.

"Talk."

"Tony is being so serious and his voice is so monotone. He is very withdrawn."

"Is it more hinky than his attitude on his birthday?" Abby asked concerned.

"He called me Agent McGee; he has never called me Agent Mcgee. The entire morning he has not taken his eyes off his computer. He only mentioned lead he may have found for me to check out."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs walked into the lab to see what Abby had found out so far. He was surprised to see McGee down there.

"McGee, you are supposed to be working!" Gibbs growled.

"We found a lead; it looks like Sergeant Jacobs was embezzling. It is possible that the murder is connected to the embezzlement." McGee answered.

"So why are you down here?"

"Tony is being really hinky, worse than birthday hinky." Abby told him.

Gibbs was concerned. Tony always withdraws on his birthday. They always have a nice quiet dinner with just the team. The whole day he just looks like a kicked puppy. Gibbs remembers the first time Kate joined them for Tony's birthday; she had been surprised that he wasn't going all out. He couldn't imagine anything being worse than birthday hinky.

Gibbs was about to ask Abby what was going on with Tony when his phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Tony was coughing up blood before he collapsed." Ziva told him.


End file.
